It's Always Been You
by SehunsBae37
Summary: This is the followup story to my first one called Who Has Your Heart? This is told from Sasuke's POV rather than Naruto's.


It's Always Been You

SasukexNaruto

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its extensions

It's Always Been You

As I held you while you cried tears of happiness, I couldn't help but think of how much pain I possibly put you in over the past five years. I have known you for ten years and you've been my best friend, but you never knew that you were my first love. I've always loved you, Naruto; it's always been you. Why I couldn't admit it before is beyond me, but I didn't think that you cutting me off completely would make me realize that I couldn't give you up for nothing. Huh, and I'm supposed to be smarter than you.

Eventually you stopped crying and kissed me again, before saying you needed to check on your cake. Holding your hand, I walk with you into the kitchen to see, well a mess. As you bend down to look into the oven, I can't help but check out your perfect, perky ass. I avert my eyes when you straighten back up and turn to face me.

"Hey, do you mind helping me clean up a bit? I want to get dinner started," you ask me. Smirking, I answer, "Dobe, you made the mess so you clean it up."

Your face turns red and you yell, "Teme!"

Chuckling, I give you a loving kiss before telling you that I was going to order us takeout to be delivered here, then I'd help you clean. Your beautiful blue eyes light up and your gorgeous smile spreads across your face as you nod and start cleaning. I walk into the living room as I pull out my phone and notice that I have several missed calls, most of them from father and about four from Itachi. There was one from mother, but I figured hers wasn't going to be as harsh as father's or full of disappointment like Itachi's. Deciding to listen to hers for the time being, I pressed 'play' and held the phone to my ear.

 _"_ _Hello, Sasuke? Darling, it's mommy. Your father just told me about you calling off your engagement to the Haruno girl, as well as your defiance against him. As you probably know, he is furious with you, especially seeing as you've chosen a man rather than a woman for a spouse. Honey, I just want to let you know that I don't care who you love, just as long as you are happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you. Now I have to go settle down your father before he gives himself a migraine. Oh, and one more thing. Your boyfriend, it's your friend Naruto Uzumaki, right? Tell him I said 'hello'. I will speak with you later, darling. Goodbye."_

I couldn't help but smile at my mother's message. She always seemed to know more than she let on. And I was happy that she accepted my situation and you as well. I continue to call in two large pizzas, one meat lovers and the other topped with cherry tomatos, basil, olives, and mozzarella. Usually you could not get that, but being an Uchiha helps to pull a few strings here and there. Once the call was made, I took off my suit jacket and proceeded to help my dobe clean the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later, the kitchen was clean, the cake was finished and frosted, and the pizza had been delivered. You and I eat in the living room while watching a random show on the television. Once we finished, you snuggled against me and proceeded to talk to me about anything that popped into your mind. I didn't mind, as I felt I owed you all the attention I didn't give you for five years since our relationship started; well, the loving you part started anyway. Eventually we sat there in silence, arms wrapped around each other, enjoying the silence that flowed between us.

"Sasuke, what are you going to do about your dad? You know, now that you've told him the truth and all?" you ask me suddenly. I ponder your question for a while before looking you in the eye.

"Naruto, I will handle my father, so don't worry about it. I'm an Uchiha, I can handle anything thrown at me, even by my own father. Just know that nothing he can do will change my mind about me being with you for forever and always. Even if we have to leave Konoha City and go somewhere else, I will be with you. I love you and only you. No one has ever held my heart the way you have. My affections for you outweigh everything else to me. Even when I was engaged to Sakura, it's always been you, Naruto."

Your blue eyes well up with tears that you quickly blink away before pressing your lips to my own. I hungrily return your kiss, your plump, luscious lips melding perfectly with mine. I groan quietly as I reach down to squeeze your ass, causing you to moan and press against me. I feel your erection against my own growing one. Not hesitating, I get a good grip on you and stand with you in my arms, walking us to your bedroom.

I drop you on the bed and proceed to undress you until you are naked while you attempt to undress me. You give up after you finally manage to get my shirt and tie off of me. Chuckling I finish what you started, stripping myself of my pants and boxers leaving me just as bare as you are. My eyes roam over your nude body, taking in your flushed cheeks, kiss swollen lips, slightly dazed yet bright eyes, and your proudly standing organ dripping with your desire. God damn it, you are so beautiful. Bending down I give your erection a lick causing you to gasp and buck your hips. Smiling to myself, I take you into my mouth and taste you. You moan and plead with me to stop, knowing I won't let you until you release. It wasn't long before you finally did. Swallowing everything you gave me, I sit back up and lean down again to kiss you.

You moan into my mouth as you taste yourself on my tongue. Pulling away, you say, "Sasuke, please. I can't wait anymore. Hurry up and get inside me." My erection twitched at your words and I hold my fingers to your lips. You take them into your mouth and suck on them, lubricating them so I can breach your puckered entrance. When they are wet enough, I bring them down to your awaiting hole and gently tease and ease my way inside. Once I opened you up enough, I coat myself in my own saliva and line myself up with your awaiting entrance.

"Sasuke," you softly say. I kiss you once more as I slip inside you, groaning at the feel of how tight you are around me. I can't believe I didn't have this for two months. Giving you time to adjust to the intrusion, I plant sweet kisses all over your face and down to your wonderful neck, leaving love bites there to mark you as mine. You moan a little and wiggle your hips, indicating that I can start moving now.

I slowly ease out before thrusting back inside. Setting a good pace, I listen to your moans and sighs of pleasure, egging me on to pick up the pace. Gripping your legs, I wrap them around my waist as I thrust faster and harder into you, causing you to yelp, mewl, and cry out in ecstasy. It isn't long until you once again find release, followed by my own inside you as I bury my face in your neck. Catching my breath, I finally pull out of you and drop down next to you. Wrapping my arms around you, I pull you close to me and you cuddle into me, your arms wrapping around me as well. I reach down to pull the sheets of your always unmade bed up until they covered us. Sighing in content, I kiss your forehead while you plant kisses along my neck and shoulder.

"I love you, Sasuke," you whisper to me sleepily. I smile and hold you tighter as I realize you have fallen asleep right after telling me that.

"I love you too, Naruto. Now and forever," I whisper back as I close my eyes to settle down to sleep. And that would continue to be true, because for me there has always been, and will only ever be you.


End file.
